deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Omnicube1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Deadliest Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Main Page page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Astrotorical (Talk) 03:37, 22 July 2010 Good idea Nice idea. Tell Astro, he's the Admin of the wiki. I'm not an admin yet. -LeoLab 23:26, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Alrite Omnicube1 23:59, July 22, 2010 (UTC) good idea yeah, we should do that (your message was a bit unclear but i know what you mean). we also need a few more stuff on the main page. but uhh, yeah ill get right on that.. CH33R5 Astrotorical 01:30, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Alrite sweet itll organize things Omnicube1 01:31, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Warrior Pages Could you please put the Weapons under the "battle" section for your pages for General Shepherd and Big Boss? this way, it's easier for people to see which weapons are being used in what fight, so that people can see which weapons are use din which battles, as they are both popular enough that multiple people would want to maake battles with them. Could you also please make note that you are doing the match-up, not someone else? Helps when revrting vandalism. -LeoLab 02:18, July 23, 2010 (UTC) ok...lol but i thnk that the weapons should be kept in their own section its more ornaized Omnicube1 02:20, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Take a look at Buu's page. See how the weapons are in a subsection? To code like that, simpley do subsection title underneath the section title . So the coding'll look like: Battle vs. name (by Omnicube1) Weapons (what you have under weapons) Battle -LeoLab 02:28, July 23, 2010 (UTC) ....uhhhh is this mandatory cuz im not rlly liking the design no offense i thnk mines kinda more organzed and clean Omnicube1 02:30, July 23, 2010 (UTC) It's not mandatory. I just think it'll work better if others want to use them as contenders in a match-up. -LeoLab 02:32, July 23, 2010 (UTC) ok thnks for the support tho Omnicube1 02:33, July 23, 2010 (UTC) I think you're right about the cleanness. Since you have pictures for the weapons (good idea, btw.), you way does work better. -LeoLab 02:36, July 23, 2010 (UTC) thnks lol Omnicube1 02:39, July 23, 2010 (UTC) RE: Blog Battles Go ahead. And can you vote on my Link vs Kelsier battle? I need more than two votes. -LeoLab 01:08, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Adding something: You may want user comments on the match-up, as well. Why not make them seperate blog articles rather than a page and a blog article? -LeoLab 01:11, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Alrite thnks i thot it wasnt allowed to hav battles on blogs Omnicube1 01:13, July 24, 2010 (UTC) blog battles are allowed by the way... but yes, your idea is a good one but i dont know how to add comment sections to articles, i dont think its possible, you can go to the Help Wiki Forums and ask there, they will help you. if you can tell me so i can add it. dont want blog battles cloggin up the wiki like on the deadliest warrior CH33R5 Astrotorical 05:57, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Cool i ask em Omnicube1 17:25, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Page comments well give me the link to the page so i can have a look Astrotorical 04:58, July 25, 2010 (UTC) ok thanks for that, ill get right on it. and if we want featured battles we should start making article battles Admin rites ok now im a man of.. wisdom lets call it. i dont apoint people admins unless they a) can handle the responsibility b) can take criticism by me c) can help people and the last reason doesn't apply to you so yeah (please answer these aswell) ane last question i will ask - What Fictional Area Are You Most Knowledgable in? My Self, i am whats known as a Troniac (a tron version of a Trekkie), a Chronicler (a Bionicle version) as well as a bit of a warehouse agent (warehouse 13). as you can see im a.. nerd i think is the term so yeah Astrotorical 07:49, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Admin Rites ok ive made you an admin but not a beuro cuz it gives me leverage for if you are being... not.. good.. and such. but after a while you will earn this right so think of it as a trial. How do you make a battle? How do i make a blog post? TELL ME how do you do your polls - llxXhell assasinXxll THANKS thank you come and see my newst match-ups will you - llxXhell assasinXxll Rule Hey, on the Rules of the Wiki page, could you please add something about not repeating battles from the actual show? I thought that would be common sense, but it appears that someone tried to and used pseudonyms for the guys. I would, but I'm not a sysop here. -LeoLab 01:11, August 29, 2010 (UTC) That's not a repeated battle, is it? you can make additions/changes as needed.-LeoLab 02:23, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey, There's a rule against using characters form teh same universe, but what if they're on the same side? The example used as Samurai vs Ninja, but they did do SEAL vs Israeli Commando. Is there an exception for that or no? (and yes, I know it was Astro's rule, but he's gone MIA) -LeoLab 20:53, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Hello again, I've put the battle up, but there is (last I checekd) a tie on. you mind breaking it? Here's the link-LeoLab 02:04, September 4, 2010 (UTC) hey come and see my new battle would you ? -llxXhell assasinXxll Irish Mob vs Triad I was thinking about making a new reality-match-up, but I need help. You seemed like the person to go to for weapons help, so here I am. I need the weapons for Irish Mob and Triad, but I couldn't find any aside from Glock 17 (Triad). If you could help me out with weapons that would be great. Thanks. Yetimonster 00:09, September 4, 2010 (UTC) PS I've been messing around on photoshop, and remembered that the site needs a logo. Using some tutorial I found online, I came up with this: I sent it to Astrological a while ago, but he hasn't responded. Crime War Thanks for all the weapons. Just so you know, I'm going to add Car Bomb (Triad) and Pipe Bomb (Irish Mob) for explosives. This match-up should be great. Yetimonster 03:16, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Irish Army Rangers Sorry about that Irish Army Ranger thing. I didn't even realize that you were using them. I suppose we could both use them. I'm just wondering if we should use the same warrior page. Let me know. Yetimonster 18:32, September 6, 2010 (UTC) squad on squad battles It's me again! I need help for squadon squad battles. In the final battle section, how do you add the colored figures that tell you when people die? apparently you're the only person that knows how to do this. Yetimonster 22:04, September 6, 2010 (UTC) aministrator hey i ask astro if he can make me an administrator but he didnt awnswer so i was wondering if u can do it cuz it will be great to have two of the original inspirations of deadliest fiction as admin. thanks-MrPacheco101 Okay thats alright i understand. i guess ill wait-MrPacheco101 alright sounds good-Mrpacheco101 More Merit Ideas Hey Omnicube, your merits are great, but they seem to be focused all on writing tournament battles. So here are some ideas for some more merits. Let me know what you think! Hope you might consider using them! You can edit the wording of the description ffor the merits if you use them but please leave the original title as it is! Agent Wars: Write a battle using two undercover, spy-like warriors such as the CIA or KGB. Debater: Refute at leat 10 user's comments and make a compelling argument of your own in a battle blog post! True Jedi: Write at least 3 battle with Star Wars characters in them as warriors. Janitor: Edit (spell check and grammar) at least 10 pages, for this to count you must leave in the summary section, "Working up to get Janitor baadge, so far have edited X number of articles to reach this goal." Copycatter: Take two warriors used in the show who have not battled each other previously and have a battle witht he two of them (Example would be Spartan vs. Knight) Anti-Terrorist: Write at least 5 battles containing anti-terrorist, special forces, or paramilitary police as warriors in them. How's Godslayer: Write 1/5/10 god battles ? -LeoLab 20:31, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Merit Handouts Merit job you say? Sure but I might not be the BEEST but I will give it my all! Thanks! PS Please check out my Classic creepers page I thionk it deserves a Deadliest Article!! I'm still owrking on Slasher's page but still check it out if you think it deserves a Deadliest Article please put it there! Thanks The Deadliest Warrior 23:57, September 8, 2010 (UTC) The Deadliest Warrior HAhahahahah ur not the only one who has a life, i got shit to do lol and i agree with the Deadliest warrior why do we need to hand out awards seems weird-MrPacheco101 Admin Request Hey Omnicube can you make me an Admin. Maybe not a head admin but just one cuz otherwise I can't add merits to people's walls and also that way I could help the community here better. Please consider and let me know what you think. The Deadliest Warrior 00:25, September 9, 2010 (UTC) The Deadliest Warrior Thank you Thanks for the award thingie. -LeoLab 00:28, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Sadly I am neither an admin nor a beurocrat (beurocrats can create admins). On another note, do you want me to create pages for the ficional warrior's weapons from my tourney and battles?-LeoLab 00:38, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Kk. I'll get on it as soon as I write my Isaac vs Felix battle. -LeoLab 00:41, September 9, 2010 (UTC) No Admin That's alright, Iasked Astro and hopefully he'll say yes. by the way, nice job on the background, I like it! The Deadliest Warrior 00:55, September 9, 2010 (UTC) The Deadliest Warrior Logo Sure, resize the logo. If you want me to, I could probably make some changes to the color or background images. BTW the results for Irish Mob VS Triad r here! But I couldn't use the colors. Oh well... not a problem. Yetimonster 01:34, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Merit Request Hey Omnicube can you give me the War Gamers badge please? I did a battle between Mario and Donkey Kong. Here are the links: Mario's page: http://deadliestfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Mario DK's Page: http://deadliestfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Donkey_Kong Thanks, The Deadliest Warrior 23:12, September 9, 2010 (UTC) The Deadliest Warrior Hey could i get the War Wager, War lord, and War games badges i did the starkiller vs kratos match if that counts. Links: Starkiller Kratos Thanks,Death'sapprentice77 00:21, September 10, 2010 (UTC) k got em thanks man,Death'sapprentice77 03:38, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ARC request Hey Omnicube, it's me again. I was wondering if you'd like to make me an ARC Member. If you would I would really enjoy this priviledge. Please let me know what you say! The Deadliest Warrior 00:02, September 10, 2010 (UTC) The Deadliest Warrior Resume ill just send it here well the reason i want to be an administrator is because i think its pretty intresting and ive been here since deadliest fiction was created and it would be great to have two of the guys who pretty much made deadliest fiction form to what it is-MrPacheco101 Resume Greetings, Omnicube1. I would like you to make me, The Deadliest Warrior, member of this Wiki since July the 26th, a member of the ARC Group. I am very, very specific to my spelling, punctutation, and grammar. This is why I can't stand reading articles like those of Marcus5's (of no offense to him, but his spelling and grammar need touching-up). Although I do abbreviate and text-talk in my blog comments, in articles I never do. Any misseplling will ruin the entire page for me and I will habitually remove it and fix it. Hopefully you will let me become a member of the awesome ARC, so that way our Wiki will be more user-friendly to read and understand. Please let me be a member and I will do whatever you ask (as long as it follows the Rules of the Wiki, but I doubt you would ask me to do something that breaks those rules) and help make this Wiki a funner place to be a member of! Sincerely, The Deadliest Warrior 00:45, September 10, 2010 (UTC) The Deadliest Warrior Admin So... lemme get this straight... I'm an Admin...? YAY THANK YOU! The Deadliest Warrior 01:37, September 10, 2010 (UTC) The Deadliest Warrior Questions Hi, do i have to wait for votes before i write the battle? if so, how do i make a poll? Also, how many votes does it take for a warrior to win? Thanks Admin Thanks, man. I hadn't noticed that untill TDW pointed it out on the Deadliest Warrior wiki. -LeoLab 18:32, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I'm trying to design the spoiler template, but I think I may need some help. I'm trying to make it like the spoler templates on the BSO1 wiki, where the text of the spoiler is the same color as the background and you have to highlight it to read. Problem is, I'm not sure how to do that with a template. Do you? -LeoLab 20:11, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Spoiler tag 1) I need it because much of the "background" infromation for many of my characters are spoilers for their media. 2) I have used it on Vin's page, though it be more of a box saying something along the lines of "spoilers ahoy" than anything. 3) I'll try to look for somethings tomorrow and tell you if I've gotten anything -LeoLab 01:15, September 12, 2010 (UTC)